A Week At School With Sonic and Friends
by FeministaCipher95182
Summary: A new girl has started at Chaos High and Sonic gets detention. Just a typical week at School with Sonic and friends


Sonic gets detention

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Silver or any of the other Sonic characters. They belong to Sega**_

_**Claimer: I do however own the new girl character Jessica Russo who is actually my Wizards Of Waverly Place OC who is the cousin of Alex, Max and Justin Russo and is a bigger trouble maker than Alex. But that's another story. Anyway, let's get on with this story.**_

_**P.S: The Tanki Online players mentioned in the story are me(LordessHater564321) and my friend Tom(TheTankinator236). Sonic's Tanki Online name(ThatFastBlueGuy453216) does not exist, I just made it up.**_

**The Class**  
**Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Maria, Cream, Big, Antoine, Tikal, Manic, Sonia, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Mighty, Orbot, Cubot, Omega, Gamma and Jessica.**

**Teacher: Eggman**

Jessica looked up at the sight of her new School. She was nervous because it was her first day and she was worried about what the day might hold in store for her. She walked inside and looked around for someone to direct her to Mr. Eggman's classroom. Sonic saw Jessica and agreed to show her the way to the room.

"You new here?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah." said Jessica.

"Cool, name's Sonic." said Sonic.

"I'm Jessica, but everyone calls me Jess or Jessie for short" said Jessica.

"I'll call you Jessie, is that ok?" asked Sonic.

"Sure, call me Jess or Jessie, either way is cool." said Jessica.

Sonic told Jessica or Jessie as he called her, everything she needed to know about the School and her new class. They got to the classroom and Sonic took his seat. Jessica sat next to Sonic.

"Our classmates will be here in a minute." said Sonic.

"Cool." exclaimed Jessica.

Sonic was right because at that very moment, the rest of the class walked into the room and took their seats. The last student who walked into the room that was normally Silver but today it was Knuckles was followed in by the teacher.

"Hello students I am Mr. Eggman and I say that because it looks like we have a new student today." said Eggman.

Everyone turned to see Jessica sitting next to Sonic. Jessica stood up, introduced herself and then sat back down again.

"Now, do you guys have your homework because if not, it's detention at break time and today's punishment will be..." Eggman paused as he picked a punishment out of his punishment hat, "making you listen to 5 Seconds Of Summer's song Don't Stop on repeat all break." said Mr. Eggman

Everyone who hated 5SOS in the class, that was Shadow, Orbot and Knuckles groaned whilst the rest of the class stayed silent.

Tails and Antoine who normally had their homework and had straight A's all round gulped as today they, for the first time ever, left their homework at home. Shadow, who never brought his homework in anyway left his homework at home once again and Silver who normally left his homework at home for once actually brought his homework in even though it was only half finished. Orbot and Knuckles were both lucky to have brought their homework in so that they didn't have to put up with listening to 5 Seconds Of Summer all break again like they did last week when they had to listen to Amnesia by said band and still couldn't get the song out of their heads.

Sonic was worried because he had his homework, but it wasn't done because apparently, he was playing Tanki Online all weekend against Tankers known as **LordessHater564321** and **TheTankinator236**. Sonic himself on the game was called **ThatFastBlueGuy453216**.

When Mr. Eggman had collected everyone's homework, he wrote down on the board who had detention at break. The Detention board was

. Sonic - Homework not done  
. Shadow - He's always on here anyway  
. Silver - Homework half finished  
. Big - Homework left at home for 3rd time this week  
. Rouge - Homework left at home for 4th time this week

Because it was the first time Tails and Antoine had left their homework at home, they were both just let off with a warning and told that next time they left their homework at home, they would get detention to which they both agreed.

It came to break time and everyone except Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Big and Rouge went outside. Jessica however was asked to stay behind too because Mr. Eggman needed to talk to her and give her books, locker key, timetable, diary log, and her first homework assignment then he sent her off outside and turned to the detention students.

Sonic had pulled a sound proof barrier over his head and was listening to his own music on his mp3 player while working on his homework, Shadow had his mp3 player plugged in to and was listening to I am all of me full blast on repeat. Rouge was dancing on her desk because she loved 5sos and Don't Stop was her favourite song. Big was sleeping on his desk because he thought there was nothing better to do and Silver, well let's just say that Silver was sitting in silence while finishing his homework.

By the end of break, Jessica was feeling more relaxed. Amy had toured her round the School during break which was what Sonic was going to do if he hadn't got detention. The rest of the day went really well and by home time, Jessica was friends with everyone in the class, including Shadow.

Everyone went home and wondered what the next day would bring.


End file.
